


A Wintery Night

by Thestarlitrose



Series: Connecting the Stars [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kisses, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Snow, mentions of lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/pseuds/Thestarlitrose
Summary: Adam and Warlock have plans to meet Crowley and Aziraphale after work ends for the day. Winter comes to London early and a bit of snow inspires romance between two friends.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Connecting the Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547323
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	A Wintery Night

**Author's Note:**

> Repost
> 
> Originally posted as Chapter 12 in "Connecting the Stars" but tagging wasn't working for me doing it as a oneshot chaptered fic so i'm moving them all to individual posts. 
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](%E2%80%9DAziraphalesrarebooks.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

Winter had come to London in the blink of an eye. The leaves had only just turned and fallen when the first snow of the season arrived mid-November, chilling the city with a blanket of white.

  
The city had already begun decorating for the holidays and the world seemed a little better because of it. While not particularly religious in the traditional sense; Adam adored the tradition of it all. As a child, he’d celebrated both Christmas and Hanukkah with his parents. 

  
Adam stepped out into the dark evening, the sun had set already leaving just the light of the streetlamps to light his way across campus. He had just finished his last lecture and was heading over to meet Warlock. He pulled his coat tighter around him, he hadn’t expected it to start snowing again but welcomed it all the same. There was something to be said about the quietness of freshly fallen snow, the way the flakes seemed to quiet the world and make it feel new.

  
The pair were due in Soho shortly and Adam would prefer to drive over together. He glanced around the empty parking lot outside his building and snapped his fingers. Across town, a blue Civic was surprised to find itself parked in its normal spot without ever having to make the effort to get there.

  
Adam smiled warmly, he’d been looking forward to this all week when the angel had suggested it. Since moving to London he’d spent quite a bit of time with his uncle Crowley and his partner, Aziraphale. While Adam’s relationship with them had always been a bit odd, he appreciated it all the same. Aziraphale, he’d been surprised to learn, shared a number of similarities to himself and Adam appreciated the friend he’d found in the angel.

  
Aziraphale had heard about a new restaurant that was gaining rave reviews from critics. It was nearly impossible to get a table. Their weekly dinner had been postponed to Friday, even with a miracle it had taken a few days for their reservation to be ready. Their instructions had been strict, “You are to meet us at the shop, not later than 7. Dress sharply.”

  
Adam couldn’t help but notice how lovely the campus looked, romantic almost. When he arrived at the building where Warlock’s office was located, he saw the other man walking out the door. Adam was slowly coming to terms with the fact he’d very much fallen for his friend. It was a feeling unlike anything he’d ever experienced, it burned through him like hellfire, his thoughts were consumed by how much he loved his friend. Warlock was such an unexpected surprise and even now, as he watched the man from afar, he felt a churning ache form under his ribs.

  
Adam watched in awe as Warlock grinned up at the sky, his heart flipped at the dark-haired boy stuck his pink tongue out to catch the white flakes falling rapidly around him.

  
Adam swallowed.

  
Large flakes were gathering in his jet-black hair and on his dark eyelashes. Adam pursed his lips when he realized he wasn’t even wearing a hat or scarf. Warlock’s lips were red with the cold and his cheeks already turning a handsome rose. He was wearing a dark suit tonight, his long wool coat wrapped loosely around him and it was at that moment Adam knew that he’d regret it for the rest of his days if he didn’t kiss him.

  
He yearned for it in a way he’d never wanted anything else.

  
He’d never been good at love or sex, but all he wanted at that moment was to feel Warlock Dowling’s warm lips against his own, to sleep snugly against him, to hold him and be held by him.

  
Falling in love with Warlock Dowling was so easy but it came as unexpectedly as the first snow tonight. His decision was made.  
  
  
  
With bravery he didn’t feel, Adam jogged towards the other man, sliding to a halt in front of him. Adam grinned his boyish smile, “Hullo Warlock.”

  
Warlock grinned back at him, “Hello Adam. Can you believe it’s snowing already?”

Adam stayed silent, and took a step forward, his eyes searching Warlock’s for an indication his advances weren’t welcome.

Adam licked his lips, suddenly dry. His nerves were playing up, he opened his mouth to say something, anything. But he couldn’t, how could he tell one of his closest friends he was so in love with him it hurt? That the thought of losing him terrified him?

He swallowed. Time slowed around them, Adam felt as if they were in their own little world. Uncaring of anything and anyone but the disaster human in front of him.

Adam dropped his bag, placing his right hand over the other man’s heart, slightly bunching the fabric that lay between them. He could almost feel the blood pumping, thrumming under his fingertips. He braved another glance into Warlock’s blue eyes; satisfied he wasn’t going to run away, he softly curled his left hand around the nape of his neck. Adam took a steadying breath, the nerves leaving him as he made his choice.

No turning back, he couldn’t.

Never again.

Adam leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Warlock’s. His lips were soft, plump and he could taste the tea still lingering on them as they kissed. Finally reacting, Warlock dropped his bag into the snow as he reached for Adam. Warlock’s long, slim fingers came up to hold the lapels of Adam’s coat, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

  
Their warm breath tickling the other’s face as their noses bumped and lips caressed. Adam smiled into the kiss, his world spinning happily as the peaceful snow fell around them.

  
When the kiss broke, Adam rested his head against Warlock’s, his cheeks turning a dark red as he realized what he’d just done. He kept his eyes closed before pulling away shyly.

“Hullo, Warlock.”

He smiled wide, then pulled him towards him, kissing him again, softly, then giggled. A sound so pure it made Adam’s fall just a bit more in love with him. “Hello, Adam. Wonderful weather we’re having,” He grinned.

Warlock reached for his hand, sliding their palms together while placing his other arm around the other man. Adam followed suit, placing his arm over Warlock’s broad shoulders. It took him a moment to realize what Warlock was doing as he began to gently pull him into a waltz of their very own.

  
Adam was a little shorter than Warlock and allowed himself to be pulled tight against his chest, Warlock’s head resting on his as they swayed in the cold night. It was everything he’d ever hoped for, it felt right and warm and his heart was pounding, and his skin was aflame with his affection.

  
“I think I might love you Warlock, and it’s new and scary. I… that is, I don’t want to lose your friendship.” Adam finally whispered.

  
“I’ve been gone for you the moment I walked out that door and saw you standing there.” He said honestly.

  
Adam groaned, “Crowley is going to be obnoxious about this, isn’t he?”

  
Warlock laughed, “He’ll likely tease a bit but I don’t think he’d be unkind.”

“You’re right, it’s just...”

“What, Adam?”

“He sussed it out I had feelings for you a while ago, Aziraphale said he’d made a bet with Dad about it.”

Warlock opened his mouth, then blinked. “As in…” he glanced down.

Adam grinned sheepishly, “Yeah, he’s living top side now though. Aziraphale said they are working on their relationship. According to him, Gabriel and Michael have tagged along a few times.”

“The angels?”

“Yes,” he laughed.

“Sometimes I forget.”

“I wonder who will win?”

“Hah, no clue.” He reached up to kiss him again, then suddenly pulled away. “Shit! We’re going to be late.”

Warlock groaned, “Aziraphale is going to kill us.”

Adam’s eyes lit up, “You trust me right?”

“Of course, why?”

“Kiss me.”

Warlock rolled his eyes then bent down, their lips meeting. When he pulled away, they were standing in the alley beside the bookshop and he felt a bit nauseous. “Oh,” he said.

Adam tugged his hand and pulled him into the shop, their clothes drying as they did.

“Boys! You’re late!” said Aziraphale, dressed in a surprisingly modern cream-colored suit.

Crowley was silent, the narrowed his uncovered eyes before breaking into a wide grin. “I knew it!” he said as he took out his phone, quickly sending a text to the other side of the world.

Adam felt his cheeks heat, sheepishly glancing at Warlock who seemed to share his sentiments. 

Aziraphale looked between the three men, then happily shouted, “Oh! How wonderful!” he then glanced at Crowley, “I win. I told you it would be by the end of the week!”

The demon rolled his eyes, “Angel, It’s cheating when you can feel love.”

“Is it, really?” Aziraphale asked, raising an eyebrow at the demon. 

“Wait,” interrupted Adam, “You were in on it as well?”

“Well, not at first my dear, but really. We all thought it would have been ages ago and I had a rather good feeling,” He said poignantly. He glanced at his watch, “Now, we really must be going, else we will miss dinner.”

Adam glanced at the man standing next to him, their fingers still entwined and squeezed.

As the pair walked out into the snow once more, Adam was glad for the turn this evening had taken. 

And when they left the restaurant that night, they parted with a shy kiss. A promise of more, with plans to meet for brunch in the morning.


End file.
